Depadvinders
Introduction Put any team introduction of your team in here. History Further enlarge the info of the introduction. Tell about its history over the season, biggest wins, changes in direction or whatever u desire to mention. Dont forget to add links to other wikia pages if they exist (such as rider profile if uploaded to this wikia). Links can be added in the option that looks like a paperclip, 3rd form the left at the menu bar. Choose either external link to page outside this wiki. Or ''to a wiki page if there already is one here on the wiki. If u type the first few letters the existing wiki page should pop up. '' Optional extra info U can add extra info and things here. If you dont just delete this whole part. If u need even more categories it would be wise to go into source view (tab right side above here) and type (your description) on the right place of the page and it will shwo up with the same look as History for example Former Jerseys Optional to include a gallery of ur past jerseys. See the media descprition below how it works. You can find these at ur team history page. Core Riders Here you can show your current 'permanent' squad using a bulleted list with either links to OCM or existing ride profiles on this Wikia. It would be nice to include the country: *Davin Wann (USA) *Luke McColl (South Africa) *Montez Ascencion (Spain) Notable Former Riders If you want to you can add links for any former riders using the same techniques as above. You can decide urself how u want to list them. An example is showing captains and team mates differently (below). U can also sort on discipline: :Captains *Brian Walthall (Canada) *Declan Foulk (Canada) :Team Mates *Guglielmo Enrico (Italy) *Marc Moore (Australia) Notable Results Here you can add any notable results using a bulleted list for important races. Use whatever applies for ur team. Alot of team never participated in the WC or never got a result in a tour so those can be deleted of course. '' ''Please use the same layout as beneath here. Do add '#..' for the edition of the race in question. At the race page itself on OCM u cant see which season they re held, they only show the edition number. Optional is to include a link to the race page on OCM or an existing wiki page if they exist. '' : '''World Championship' : Road Race *8th: WC RR #24 - Slovakia , Werner Bouma :Time Trail *1st: WC ITT #22 - Hungary , Isac Tingmann : Tours : General Classification *9th: Cymru Taith #9 , Jesper Juhl : Youth Classification *3rd: Volta ao Porto #7 , Inocente Durán :Stages *1st: Germany Tour #20 - Stage 7 , Isac Tingmann : : Classics *1st: Grasse - Toulon #16 (Div 2), Leon Bødker : : Single Day Races *Div 1: Berlin Zeitfahrt #19 , Isac Tingmann And include a table of all your results (check urs here) Links﻿ ''Include any links you feel are relevant, to pages both in and outside the wiki, that havent been covered above. A logical one is to ur OCM Team Page. '' *OCM Team Page Media description Uploading photos Make a printscreen, open in Paint, zoom in 2x, and cut the jerseys (team history page) or riders (rider profile page) out. Save each of them as .png and upload to OCM. U need to register at this wikia to be able to upload a photo. Its not a hassle so just do so. Easiest is to upload a single file is to do that here (click the link). Keep in mind to give the files a well determinable name like TeamOasis.png for team jersey or RichardasMikaitas.png for rider image. Media Gallery For a gallery it is best to click gallery on the right side in the editor. Click add a photo and pick the file u have just uploaded or upload one there by clicking upload photo. u can add a caption like which season the jersey is from. Add each jersey one by one like this into the gallery. Best is to use medium file sized (standard) and change the photo size in 110-130 pixels or so. (the files u upload by cutting them in Paint are fairly small too. Then press finish. It should be included now. Dont worry about the strange block that messes up the layout in visual mode of the editor. When u publish the next category (Core Riders) will show underneath the gallery. depadvinders1.png|Season 22 depadvinders2.png|Season 23 depadvinders3.png|Season 24 Category:Teams Category:Laos